


Perpetual Crypt

by Holland_Hocks



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 13th Century, 1950s-1970s, Bullying, Death, KuroMahi, Lisono, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Very Slight)))) Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, childhood illness, ghost children, jekuni, lawlicht - Freeform, normal sibling relationships, romantic relationships, tethugh, there is a creepy old man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holland_Hocks/pseuds/Holland_Hocks
Summary: Paranoia is a virtue when one is aware of what lies within the minds of man.
Relationships: Arisuin Mikuni & Arisuin Misono, Arisuin Mikuni/Jeje | Doubt Doubt, Arisuin Misono/Snow Lily | All of Love, Hugh The Dark Algernon III | Old Child/Sendagaya Tetsu, Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki, Hyde | Lawless/Ophelia, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru, regular sibling relationships
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. wallowing in the wisps

━━━━━━【†】━━━━━

~ Prologe ~

━━━━━━━🌚━━━━━━

The sky was a dancing canopy, suspended out along eternity with it's profound culmination of white light and velvet draping toned in pitch, painted across the horizon like an inconceivable masterpiece, that from the perspective of any existing organism, was a beautifully familiar symphony. 

October's bitter breath kissed the earth, skipping in mirth as it spread its musty tint of burning leaves and damp soil amongst an old hollow, climbing up dirt paths, mountains, and hills blanketed with barley as it brushed through farmland, pushing wheat in a manner that which resembled the rigorous rush of a river.  


Shadows loomed over the ground, having been cast about aimlessly, in and out of the dense forest, and it's tangled knot of trees. The wilderness mimicked itself all around, though each individual shrub and hulking tree was uniquely different in it's own right. 

The woods was a tangled web entrenched with all manner of bizarre twists and turns. The farther down one travels, it has been said that the song of the forest will cures your ears, urging whoever upholds the misfortune of unguarded hearing to carry deeper onward, like an evil of what has become forgotten, causing many to be labeled eternally lost, waiting till the end of their days for the sweet melody to silence itself.  


In a particularly ancient section of the wilderness, that of which had existed since the beginning, where, supposed by some of irrelevance: "Simple trees must be the size of cathedrals." Roots and vines sit overgrown like an infestation, as they hang from branches and obtrude out from the foundation of trunks, presenting the idea that they could have been created under the inclination to be rendered little more than elaborate decorations. At the right most side of this place an overhang stood nearby, tall and ominous, dirty leaves and moss itching at it's sides where just beneath in the freezing, cold, damp terra, a tiny saint lay below: desecrated,decimated, and disposed of without remorse.  


In this world of many atrocities, innocent men have been condemned to a gibet, children have spilt over the human chalice, dreams are left hopeless folly, the innocent wander astray, and we are all left to rot at the mercy of time. flowers will one day fall upon us all.


	3. Explanation (I'M NOT DEAD)

Greetings all, I am much aware I was supposed to update this well over a bloody damn year ago and I apologise dearly for not doing so. I was very intent on updating this but some personal complications arose and hit me smack dab in the face like a barrel of bricks, then covid hit me up and I became extremely preoccupied more so than before, due to such issues I just simply was not able to work on this story, or wasn't feeling up to it . Though I am happy to admit I did pick at it slightly throughout my time stolen. I do plan on finishing this and continuing it thoroughly, though chapters may take me some extensive lengths to finish probably not a year as the next one did but likely a month or so each. I'm pretty sure no one is really actively following this one vague prologue long story anyway as it has Lisono and Tethugh in it and I know majority of the Servamp fandom is not quite appreciative of those ships TwT . If I sound like a snobby piece of turd brochette in my writing it's because I'm trying to annoy you with flowery writing ;) I want to improve how I use my vocabulary and this just seemed like the best way to practice I'm sorry if it sounds bad and like I'm trying too hard to sound smart that's genuinely not what I meant by it but I realize it comes across that way sometimes lol. Anyway I hope you fellas reading, this if there are any, have a happy holidays and a merry christmas if I can't finish the next chapter by dec 25th which is what I'm aiming to achieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one official update on november, thursday the fourteenth, at 12:00 pm Western European Standard Time.  
Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> (update on chapter one: I accidentally deleted the english draft for chapter one, it will be unfortunately postponed until saturday or sunday.)


End file.
